This invention is related to coating compositions useful as a primer for automobile and truck bodies.
Particular problem areas on automobile and truck bodies are the wheel wells and the lower portions of the body such as, rocker panels. These areas are subjected to abrasion and chipping action of road dirt and debris such as sand and gravel which is thrown against these areas with considerable impact. Primer coatings used in these areas must have excellent adhesion to the substrate and have excellent chip and corrosion resistance. Also, the primer coating used in the wheel well area is not topcoated and must have resistance to weathering since the coating is exposed to the elements. The primer coated used on the rocker panels and other lower portions of the body must also provide a surface to which the pigmented or colored topcoat will adhere. Furthermore, the primer coating composition must meet with air pollution regulations and have a relatively high solids content.
The novel composition of this invention meets all of the above requirements and is an excellent primer coating for automobile and truck bodies.